


Noticed

by Missy



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hero Worship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot for someone of Amos' ilk to make Billy Flynn stand up and notice them.  But Amos will try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Chicago, Billy Flynn/Amos Hart, trial

Amos accepted the new routine with the genial, cowed humility that he accepted every other thing in his life, from Roxie’s cheating to his lowly job as a mechanic. Life had sure changed since he’d plugged Roxie on the steps of that club – for the better, he admitted guiltily. So with humor and grace, he accepted the sophisticated advances of his lawyer – even when they lost their sophistication and turned into a blunt, coarse 

“Miss Kelly is going to be a real problem,” Mister Flynn declared, smacking Amos once, dead-center, on his meaty rump, pulling up his boxers and setting him like a prized possession on the nearest chair. “We’re going to need to neutralize her.”

“I’ll do whatever you tell me, Mister Flynn,” Amos promised, watching the sophisticated older man untuck his well-tailored suit and pull free his cock, holding it up and out to be sucked.

Amos eagerly nursed on the cock dangling before his face as if it were a life-giving palliative to all of his worries, all of his troubles. He sucked until Flynn came with a purred growl, filling his throat with heat, promise of life, and hope.

Amos came without touching himself.

“Well, Mister Hart,” Billy said, as if they were in a lost. “This time we both reached for the gun.” He threw a grey silk handkerchief into his sweaty face. “Mop up. We’ve got a trial this afternoon.”

Amos leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to calm down. Before he pulled his porkpie hat on and headed for the doorway to follow Billy out to his press conference, a huge, satisfied grin spread across his face.

Someone had _noticed_ him!


End file.
